1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flow path member, a liquid ejecting head, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording head (liquid ejecting head: ink ejecting head) that ejects ink droplets from a nozzle opening using pressure generated by displacement of a piezoelectric element, for example, is known as a typical example of a liquid ejecting head. The ink ejecting head which has been known is supplied with ink from a fluid source of ink (ink cartridge), and ejects the supplied ink from nozzles by driving a pressure generating unit, such as a piezoelectric element or heat generating element.
An ink flow path extending from the ink cartridge is connected to the ink ejecting head, and a seal member like a rubber member is provided at the connected portion between the ink ejecting head and the ink cartridge (see, for example, JP-A-2000-218781). Sealing the connected portion between the ink ejecting head with a rubber member can prevent the ink from leaking at the connected portion with positional misalignment between the ink ejecting head and the ink cartridge being absorbed.
There is an ink ejecting unit constructed to have an ink ejecting head with a valve body which is opened and closed in accordance with the pressure state of a flow path on the ink ejecting head side. The valve body is provided in the flow path to supply ink to the ink ejecting head from the ink cartridge. When ink is ejected from the ink ejecting head in such an ink ejecting unit, the flow path on the ink ejecting head side has negative pressure, causing the valve body to open to supply the ink.
In the ink ejecting unit having the valve body which is opened and closed in accordance with the pressure state of the flow path on the ink ejecting head side, pressures in the flow path on the ink ejecting head side and the flow path on the ink cartridge side relatively vary at the connected portion between the ink ejecting head and the ink cartridge. This is likely to affect the seal member at the connected portion between the ink ejecting head the ink cartridge, and therefore the rigidity of the seal member may be enhanced to prevent ink leakage therefrom.